In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,922, issued Dec. 12, 1978, I disclose a sealing device arranged to provide an effective and reliable seal at the end of an enclosure such as a plastic bag or sausage casing. The device as disclosed in my patent avoids problems encountered with prior devices, and includes first and second members adapted to receive therebetween gathered-together material at the end of an enclosure. Such members are preferably of a plastic or other non-metallic material so as to avoid problems encountered with metal staples or clips. Locking means are provided for attaching the members together and one of the members has a projecting central portion guided within an opening in the other member, for engagement with the gathered-together material to provide a seal. Additional seals are provided by means of registering transverse projections and recesses on end portions of the two members. In addition, means are provided for guiding the locking elements and other interacting portions of the members into proper registering relationship.
There are many other disclosures of sealing devices designed for a wide variety of purposes and having many different constructions. In some devices, resilient clips are provided including portions resiliently movable apart to receive a portion of a bag or other enclosure therebetween. In others, the devices have been arranged to be deformed to clamp portions of a bag or the like between portions of the devices.
Such prior art devices, while being satisfactory for some purposes, have not been as efficient or reliable as the device disclosed in my aforementioned patent. Also, the prior art does not recognize any problems with the device as disclosed in my patent or suggest the possibility of improvements thereon.